


Cross holding a cross

by cosmic_ink, writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom



Series: Conversations [17]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:00:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26289133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic_ink/pseuds/cosmic_ink, https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom/pseuds/writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom
Summary: Conversation inspired by shenanigans happening on tumblr-https://zu-is-here.tumblr.com/post/628332324405362688/i-couldnt-help-but-use-the-idea-of-cross-being-an#notes
Series: Conversations [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859866
Kudos: 26





	Cross holding a cross

cosmic_ink:

Aaaaaaa interesting~  
I stopped at the camping trip arc, the one where there’s this huge, cyclops fae lady bringing the spooks

Also

WRITE

https://zu-is-here.tumblr.com/post/628188733384114176/i-couldnt-help-but-use-the-idea-of-cross-being-an

THERES A BAD OUTCOME TOO

https://juucifruits.tumblr.com/post/628234530759770112/ok-but-concider-it-goes-wrong

\-------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Cross holding a Cross against shattered Dream-

okay no this is hilarious-

THAT BAD ENDING THOUGH

OH MY GOD

https://zu-is-here.tumblr.com/post/628238879503384576/ok-so-idea-what-if-dream-and-nightmare-were#notes

\-------------------

cosmic_ink:

OOOHHHHHHH NO XD

I guess this takes place shortly after Dream summoned Noots back, and with NM still being sour and cranky over the fight, we get some dark possession shenanigans

And then Cross comes in

Oooooo

What if by exorcising NM outta of Dream, NM latches onto Cross, but wasn’t able to possess him (cuz being holy and shit)  
Cuz, I think it’ll be hilarious if both Dream and Noots both think Cross is actually kinda hawt soosnsakskxjxjxh XD

\-------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Nightmare messing with Cross in his dreams-

\-------------------

cosmic_ink:

Oooooo~

They do be some interesting dreams

(☞ ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)☞

\-------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Why yes quite the interesting dreams

Cross sometimes considers finding ways to bring a holy spray bottle into his dreams to keep Nightmare back.

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

\-------------------

cosmic_ink:

akskjdsisnks

Cross didn’t want to turn to Dream about NM, cuz ofc he wouldn’t. Just got rid of the demon possessing Dream he’d never go trouble Dream with words of the demon once more

But instead, Dream would come looking for Cross, cuz it wasn’t only Cross’ dreams that are tempered with~

\-------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Cross wasn't surprised that Nightmare stuck to his head really. Ever since he had hosted another ghost during his childhood, he himself had been susceptible to possession by other spirits, which is why he had joined the exorcist clan in the first place.

He was planning to leave town with the job done, go back to the clan, make a report.

That's what he should be doing.

Naturally, the demon, Nightmare, wasn't inclined to let Cross go that easily.

'I'm not leaving!'

Cross sighed, phalanges drumming against the front of his school, his other hand massaging the ridge of his nose. "I get that your brother made several mistakes-"

'Oh that's speaking lightly. He made mistakes upon mistakes-'

"But mistakes can be amendable, by other means that don't involve murder." Cross breaths. Really, who the hell thinks summoning the dead was a good idea these days?

Apparently that someone is Dream.

Were it not for Killer, who had called him here, things would have gotten drastic. It was enough that the whole town was now aware of spirits, ghosts, and demons, with several of them in hysteria.

"Even if you don't let me get back to the organization, there will be other priests called here soon enough." he just hopes that innocent spirits don't get caught in the cross-fire of the paranoia that's taking over the town. "Which is your fault by the way. What was your plan with letting everyone here know of your existence? Wasn't the plan making Dream responsible for other actions you, yourself took?"

'...As someone who was possessed before, I would have thunk you would know Dream IS in fact responsible for some of those actions.'

Cross did know. Possession isn't simple.

If Dream had enough will, he could have stopped Nightmare's actions, and near complete possession.

"And so you're not responsible for taking advantage of Dream's weak willpower then?"

\-------------------

cosmic_ink:

(*clapping like a happy seal* ooooooo  
this is rlly cool!)

I just woke up XD, so I probs can’t think of a lot to add on rn aaaaaaaa

Cross has a secret head buddy now, and he can’t return cuz there’s people there that would def be able to see/sense NM’s presence, so he’s gotta solve this quick

Would NM urge Cross to rlly find out what happen between him and Dream like most unrest souls do after they died, or would Noots just continue to try to tempt Cross into doing some “sinful” stuff

\-------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

that's fair, it's not like i'm not distracted by assignments here and there...

I mean, rather than an unrestful soul he's a demon now. Definitely tempting.

I'm just imagining he would tempt Cross into loosening up from how uptight he is...sending Dream occasional night terrors through the mindscape he's stuck to, using the lingering feelings Cross has for Dream, and only for Dream because as a professional Cross knows how dangerous it is to for any emotional attachment to others....

But he got just the tinsiest bit emotionally attached to Dream during the whole thing.

Nightmare uses that to form a bridge through the dreamscape, and sends night terrors to Dream, mostly about Cross dying somewhere out there and not coming back, or just not coming back at all and Dream never seeing him again, and tempts Dream into seeking Cross out.

Cross almost immediately knows Nightmare is to blame when Dream admits to him that he hates the idea of Cross leaving.

Dream might get a teeny bit possessive...

Everyone knows that Dream got possessed at this point, that a demon was involved. They don't trust Dream to be stable, and they don't know the full details of how Dream came to be possessed. Though Killer knows in full detail how, as the client, he's not going to give out information about what happened to his childhood friend or his brother like that. It's personal, and not just to him.

The moment Killer learns Nightmare is still around, he will definitely go off at Cross because I thought Nightmare was at peace! That's the reason why I hired you! So he could find some damn peace!

Killer doesn't really care about Dream. He cares a whole damn lot about Nightmare though.

\-------------------

cosmic_ink:

Cross: stop, TEMPTING Dream godammit. I know it was u

Night: he wouldn’t have been affected if there was nothing to tempt! And god knows u wanna see him too

Aaaaaaa Killer QvQ

Maybe....Cross would let NM talk thru him just so Killer and talk with Nightmare. Like when Killer got big mad at Cross for not putting NM to rest properly, and the demon just speaks thru our oreo boi

Can Dream still see NM even when the latter is haunting Cross’ presence? Cuz I think that’s gonna be one tense as hell convo XD

\-------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Oh ho ho hohoho

Honestly? Kind of funner if Dream finds out later through his own dreams.

Dream is the first to act on his feelings.

It's during a late night when Dream insists that Cross stays.

Nightmare: Omg is he finally doing it?! Finally being himself?!?!?

Demons get born when a mortal attached to a dead soul forcibly summons them back from their sleep, or when a lingering ghost is forcibly bounded from their plane of existence to the livings plane of existence. There are also other various ways, but forcibly summoning the dead into the living plane tends to result in them turning into demons of some kind. It depends on the summoner's attachment to them at that point.

So basically Nightmare was hella pissed, but now is trying to find himself again, and decided that what he really wants is for Dream to be himself. For Dream to let his twin brother, and his own forced persona go.

And he decided that the best way to go about that is to get Dream and Cross laid together.

\-----------------  
Ink is the priest that saved Cross from possession when he was a child and took him in.

Ink's not a just a priest though, he's one of the high ranking ones.

Cross has respect for him. Might have had a crush on him as a teenager before he grew out of it because Ink made it clear he wasn't interested in anyone.

for the sake of making this universal none of them have actually met god.

Angels are a thing, but they're almost never there and only show up when a SOUL is willing to leave finally, so Reaper and Life can be considered angels in this way. They appear only once to the living when they're ready to depart, or when they just get born, and then disappear.

Life only comes for newborns, new life. Reaper only comes to those whose time is nearly done. They don't show much personality.

Nightmare: ...I'm pretty sure they're beings only devoted to their jobs. There is no ounce of anything to tempt in angels. It's creepy, really.

dead souls tend to go to a place where they basically sleep until The End comes. What happens then? Who knows.

\---------------

sorry its getting late and im just throwing everything that's in my brain out in the open.

\-------------------

cosmic_ink:

Aaaaaaaah look at all this juicy lore

Oooh ooh, wait  
So life is the angel that grants new born souls, while Reaper comes to take dying souls ay?

When u say souls whose time are nearly done, does it only refer to people who died of old age or to sickness? Or does it include brutal/sudden deaths like car accidents and murder

Ooooooh am now rlly interested  
What counts as dead soul? Cuz I’m a little confused. Nightmare was once a dead soul, and then he got summoned as a demon. Are they souls that Reaper basically just collected, or like, is there a difference?

I’m just going into the specific for the soul category XD

..........

Oh lordy we love a parent ink UwU  
Probs don’t let him hear about NM Cross, things may get messy

Owjsjsjskaksnskd once a raging demon now turn matchmaker

Nightmare: Dream, for the love of angels please, please just let go

Nightmare: and stop dancing around each other dammit! It’s like a long running soap opera that has gone on long enough

It’s cool! Am loving this word vomit XD  
Time zones are wild, it’s nearly noon here on my side while you’re just getting ready for bed

\-------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

it does include brutal/sudden deaths yes. uwu

People who die, and then Reaper goes to collect also yeah.

Some SOULs insist on staying a bit longer though.

It's mostly the priests that give them rank

\----------------

You know what Error is another high ranking priest, but a lot more picky about how much money gets given to him for missions.

He only specifically exorcises higher ranking demons. He does his job for the money, hates Ink trying to pretend to be a saint or something and bothers him almost constantly. You could say they were both apprentices under the same high ranking priest before they became fully fledged priests, and then proceeded to climb the ranks.

Ink comes to visit when he learns that this new town his former apprentice has gone to is getting a lot more cases. Ink rarely forms emotional attachments, but Cross is the closest thing that he could count as a son.

"Closest thing? You've practically adopted him." Error tells him when he gets the reason out of Ink.

Time zones do be wild

\-------------------

cosmic_ink:

AOJSHDISWNKSBDNFJT  
PARENT INK FOR THE WINNNNNN

Ink: explain

Cross: so uh....this is nightmare. A former demon but now apparently he’s trying to get me laid

Cross: and here’s Dream, my client.

Dream: H-Hi father Ink

It’s hilarious cuz that’s how u refer Ink but in my head it could mean ‘father in law’ XD oajdjdijdjgjjg

.....

YES  
Error is the most particular of bitches, only the most ludicrous missions for this sassy bag of a boi

It kinda brings to the questions, with NM being a demon now, is he immortal?  
Or would he linger as long as Dream lives

\-------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Ink: .....

Error: HA! Ha HA HahahahHA!!!

Ink: .......*puts hand on skull*

Cross: ...Please let me explain?

\----------------------------

Well, as long as Dream lives!

If a demon decides to not find themselves however, they linger longer than their summoner.

Error: I hate that stupid 'saint' act you put up. Pretending you don't have blood on your hands...

Ink: And you think I don't carry the regret of that?

Error: I think if you got anymore blood now you would crumple and wilt easily.

Ink: ...

Error: No worries. Even if you can't trust Cross to catch you when you fall... You know I will.

Ink, quietly: Emotional attachments and dependency aren't befitting of our organization for a reason-

Error: We're mortal. You know our teacher taught us that.

Their previous teacher was classic Undyne.

Let's just say this world is nearly broken after a wave of demon summoning happened at some point in history, sooooo gender roles aren't a thing. They're a thing of the past. Most languages are gone now too. The continents were split again.

Kind of like the situation in 'Enen No Shouboutai', but instead of fire or things changing according to the masses point of view, people learned how to mess with the dead and that lead to the near downfall of the entire world.

Then the trick to demon summoning was kept as secret as possible.

Different religions still stayed over, Priest is one name given to the people that take care of demons, ghosts and spirits. They're also called Teachers.

The 'Holy Water' is the purest form of water, almost pure as pure magic, and it's effective against demons, and is curing water as well. Another name for it is 'Zemzem'. Whatever name it goes by, that water gets collected by the mountains, where the water gets filtered and purified naturally by the rocks.

These mountains are considered sacred. There are four of them, only four sources to get Pure water from.

Does this have anything to do with the story?

I have no idea. Probably not.

\-------------------

cosmic_ink:

I am REELING XD  
It is truly astounding how u can come up with so MUCH lore on such short notice! It was suppose to be just a short comic then it become this glorious work of art lmaoooo

Oooooh I heard of that anime, Fire Force ayyyy. I only know that there’s firefighters with powers are fighting fire demons in their city in the show

Oof, that kinda holy water sounds like the absolute trump card against demons. Hard to get, hard to attain, but u better bet it’s worth the long search to have it.

I saw that smidge of Errink there, I SEE IT WRITE

Error can be Cross’ other surrogate parent or just a seemingly reluctant teacher at first glance

By ‘finding’ themselves, I feel that it’s more than a demon just finding their body?  
More in the sense of finding something within and personal

Oh geez, it rlly brings into question how Dream knew how to summon NM. Oh wait, that link u sent me, it says NM was studying some shady stuff before his death, so....I guess that’s where Dream gets the info to bring his brother back :,D

\-------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Yep yep something within and personal.

Oh yeah. Nightmare wanted to find out what bought the world this way, what kind of disaster exactly befell. Then he went further down the rabbit hole.

HAHAHAHA ERRINK DO BE THERE YES~

Also Undyne was a relentless mentor.

And died because Ink showed emotional attachment to a demon, and the demon took that to their advantage to take care of Undyne through him by possessing him.  
\--------------------

One way to spot where exactly a holy water is.

Echo flowers. Echo flowers love pure water. They're magic given form in this AU.

\--------------------

"Dream, I can't-" Cross begins talking as he backs away from the other, unable to make eye contact.

"I love you, and you love me! I know you do!" Dream insists, insists in such a way that it's impossible for Cross to move away.

There is such a possessiveness and determination in Dream's voice that it overpowers the voice of his mentor telling him how bad of an idea it is in his head. Nightmare grabbing at the longing he's feeling in his soul and fuelling it with whispers of 'Let him love you' doesn't help.

Before he knows it he's pushed against the wall, Dream standing in front of him with his starry eyes that are so hopeful it feels like they're trapping Cross, even if Dream doesn't put his hands on Cross's either side, simply stands in front of him.

Cross could escape, he could go out that door, and Dream wouldn't stop him. It's clear he's giving him an out.

And-

Dream takes a step closer and Cross's hand shoots up in front of him, placing itself on where Dream's rib is.... where he can feel the other's SOUL thrumming against his palm. A hand loosely presses itself against his.

He feels rooted, unable to move. He's never felt more petrified in his life before, even as he feels his magic gathering up at his cheeks.

His eyelights stay focused on his hand held beneath Dream's fingers, unable to look at Dream directly.

'He loves you. You love him. It's normal, let it happen. Too late to back out now.' Nightmare whispers in his head.

"Please, you can leave now without saying anything and I won't go after you again. Or you can tell me your honest feelings, and we can talk more-"

'Oh no.'

"-And I've honestly imagined you in bed more times than I can count!"

Cross nearly chokes. "Uh-"

"I will be honest! They're not at all innocent!"

"Um-"

"But I have also imagined simply sleeping side by side together as well! And waking up the next day together!"

'Oh God he's going to kill me.'

'Holy crap. You go Dream.'

\-------------------------------------

Meanwhile, on the outside of the house;

Error is holding back from Ink barging in through the door. Killer looks like he's on cloud nine.

\-------------------------------------

Since most things are extinct and some have evolved, there is a type of animal that molts out of its fur and then leaves it behind throughout different stages in its life.

So environmentally friendly fur, acquired without the harm placed on an animal.

It comes in different colors and patterns throughout each stage, and texture as well.

They feed on dirt and its minerals.

\-------------------

cosmic_ink:

*gets slap with angst* oh fuck—  
Dang you’re already dropping the angst on my huh

Oof that’s gonna leave some serious trauma on Ink that’s for sure, and Cross eloping with a client of his who just so happens to be the brother of the very demon haunting him is NOT HELPING

Aaaaaaaa I love the ecto flowers bit!

.......

AKSOIDJEKENKEORNRKTNJT  
LORD ALMIGHTY, DREAM GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF XD

jeezus, you’d expect Dream to be the demon with his devious behavior (a big nod to Summoning Good Roomates hue hue)

DJKSJSJDJSND NM IS JUST THE BEST WINGMAN  
HE SAYS GO GET EM’ DREAM, GET THAT ASS

killer is just vibing, and a feral Ink is trapped in the confines of Error’s smoothing cuddles

........

Gasppppp that’s so cool! Maybe it’s a special kinda fur and well sought as a natural heater during winter times, and makes great camouflage

Tho am intrigued, the fur itself feeds on the soil and minerals? Partly sentient maybe? Like Doctor’s Strange’s cape :D

(The comic’s creators should see this kajsksididjd I’m thinking about sending them a link when this is over XD)

\-------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

(i'm too tired to tell if you're joking or not anything is possible in this world)

"Also I think you're really cute! You're very adorable! Especially now!"

"Please stop." Cross nearly whines placing a hand on his burning face. "Stop! I get it!"

"But I have too many emotions!!! And I have to be honest with my feelings right now!!"

"Y-you're t-too..." Cross couldn't finish his sentence.

"I..."

\------------------

"Error let me go before I break your arms."

"Calm down~ These are personal affairs~"

"Personal affair my ass-" Killer 'ooh's in pleased surprise as Ink swears for the first time in a long while. "-Cross is clearly getting pushed to a corner! He's not even giving him any chance-"

"Calm down your son is fine." Error repeats, this time maneuvering to immediately tie Ink up with one hand and then throwing him on his shoulder as Ink nearly yells in outrage.

"Put me down Error-!" Error ignores the others trashing legs, the others white robes kicking up with the movements, and turns to Killer "You fine going back home on your own kid?"

"Yep~" Killer grins.

\------------------

"I love you." Cross speaks, and it comes out shy.

"!!!" Dream suddenly grips Cross's hand and then lets go so their hands could get intertwined between them, palm to palm, and he gets closer to Cross, pushing the others hand away and getting the full view of Cross's shy, terrified but longing face. So deeply longing.

It's enough to get Dream to lean up and press his teeth against the priest's.

\------------------

Ink stilled in Error's hold upon hearing those words.

"...put me down." Ink spoke quietly.

"..." Error turns and starts walking back to the motel. "Nah."

"I hate you so much."

Error laughs at this. "Good good~ Be honest with yourself like that~"

Meanwhile, Killer only sighed, looking pleased with the entire situation.

\--------------------

Also, meanwhile Nightmare:

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5XcvUqdaRDQ

\--------------------

i feel like ethics would get involved if the fur gets sentient if i'm being honest.

Know what? On second thought, why not?

\-------------------

cosmic_ink:

ah, I don’t actually know which bit u meant? That u think I’m joking XD  
Would appreciate it if u point it out

AOOAJSJSNDKFKFMFK YES Y E S  
BRING ON THE CREAM YEEEEEEEEEE  
WE RLLY DO BE NIGHTMARE RN, JUST ROOTING FOR HIS BRO  
AND MY GOSH NM WOULD HIGH FIVE KILLER IF HE COULD, a match well made XD

pffffftttt I do like to think error is tall enough to just hoist ink over his shoulders like a sack, just as easy like that

Mmmmm if dream and Cross do get together, how’d would NM fare around the two?  
Maybe he just yoinks out and find a way to haunt Killer for the time being

\-------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

about talking to the comic creators sksksksks

He convinces Cross to let him haunt Killer by constantly annoying him and Dream both, and then stops when Cross finally agrees, and Killer is now the happy host of his childhood best friend.

Yes Error do be tall enough.

\-------------------

cosmic_ink:

oh it’s food for thought XD  
I went to check back on their blog, and the link I sent, about the bad ending one? It was getting CONTINUED AAAAAAAA  
People are still adding onto the first bad ending strip yo

If you’re not okay with sharing this with Zu(that’s the creator for the first comic entry), then that’s okay!  
I’m just so taken away with how far this has gone until OwO And thought that it’ll be super swell if they get to read this lollls

........

Yeeeeeeee Killer and NM be rooting for Cross and Dream in the background

And dang, maybe Ink and Error can learn a thing or two from Dream and Nightmare’s case, that there’s a less, lethal way to handle case of possession

Mmmmmmmm my hand itches to add Pale into this, I love me a blunt, soft spoken son

Maybe Error took template as his apprentice, and Template has been sorta hiding Pale’s existence until he heard wind of Cross’ case with dealing with a demon without straight exorcising them

\-------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

,mndnlsfjbe oh i thought for a moment you were talking about Dr. Strange's comic creators but Zu is okay to share this with I have no problems with that ajksdsbfel

OH MY GOD ITS GETTING CONTINUED

\---------

Ink: Listen Dream. I trust my former apprentice's choices.

Ink: But If You So Much As Look At My Son Wrong I Will Personally Deal With You.

\---------

OOoooh Yes I didn't know how to add them in!!!


End file.
